El SwanQueenBar (o Conversaciones en un bar)
by PurpleWriter95
Summary: Esto es lo que debería de haber pasado en el bar en el 6x15. Una historia SWANQUEEN en la que el alcohol y MM están por el medio. ¿Que A&E no escriben sobre SQ? ¡Ya lo hago yo!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es como debería de haber sido la escena del bar del 6x15 en un mundo dónde el SwanQueen fuera canon... Espero que os guste. Tan solo es un One-Shoot demasiado largo que lo he subido en dos partes, la segunda ya esta terminada, no sufráis por eso :)**

 **Bueno... ahora que OUAT termina (al menos como lo conocemos) espero que el mundo SQ fic siga adelante, no estoy preparada para dejar ir a Emma y a Regina. No, no lo estoy.**

 **Dejar claro que OUAT no me pertenece.**

 **¡A leer! Espero que os guste. ¡SWANQUEEN ALWAYS! *emoticono manzana roja y cisne***

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

MM parecía estar en racha, llevaba toda la noche ganando a aquella panda de Vikingos. Regina y Emma hacía rato que habían abandonado la partida, contra Blancanieves no tenían nada que hacer, tenía demasiada puntería. Se habían ido al billar, era el turno de Regina pero iba lenta, le gustaba calibrar las posibilidades de todas las bolas.

\- Voy a por otra copa, ¿te traigo otra?

Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla siquiera, estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando el taco de billar y observando las pocas bolas que quedaban sobre la mesa. Estaba dispuesta a ganar, al menos en aquello.

\- ¿Qué te pongo? – le preguntó el camarero, parecía sobrepasado, era el único tras la barra.

\- Lo más fuerte que tengas, pero que sean dos – gritó Emma por encima de la música.

La gente se acumulaba en la barra, era lo que tenía ir el día de la inauguración. Miró hacía Regina, se había cambiado de lado de la mesa pero las bolas no se habían movido. MM parecía seguir en racha, iba en cabeza.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo poniendo ambos vasos frente de Emma. Hoy, las copas, eran gratis, por eso toda aquella cantidad de gente.

Emma, intentado no tirar ni una sola gota, se alejó de allí y volvió hacía Regina.

\- ¿Ya sabes a cual dar? – preguntó tendiéndole el vaso.

\- Sí, a la roja – dijo cambiando, otra vez, de lado -. ¡Dios, esto esta fuertísimo! – exclamó casi escupiendo el liquido en el vaso.

\- Esa es la idea – Emma se encogió de hombros -. Venga tira, que quiero seguir con la partida.

Regina dejó el vaso en la esquina de la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella. Emma alzó la ceja al ver como un muchacho ralentizó el paso para fijarse mejor en el cuerpo de la alcaldesa. ¿A quien se le ocurría ponerse un vestido tan ajustado y corto, como aquel, para jugar al billar?

\- ¿Qué estas mirando? – preguntó Emma haciendo que el chico huyera nada más Regina levantó la mirada -. Nada, sigue – dijo cuando la morena la miró a ella.

Regina se mojó los labios, entrecerró los ojos y recalculó lo que ya había calculado. Sí, aquel movimiento era el mejor. Segura de lo que iba a hacer, golpeó la bola con decisión.

\- No esta mal – dijo Emma arrancándole el taco de la mano.

\- ¿Qué no esta mal? Esta genial, querida – dijo apartándose del camino de la rubia -. No vas a poder contra mí, Emma.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – murmuró golpeando, a ella no le había llevado tanto tiempo como a la otra, ella iba a ojo -. Tu turno.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó volviendo a centrarse en la mesa del tapete verde -. Con lo de ese inútil pirata – se explicó.

\- Todo da asco…

\- Ya – Regina la comprendía - ¿Pero estas enfadada, triste,…? ¿Te dan ganas de lanzar cosas o llorar… a moco tendido? – le preguntó.

\- No lo sé… ambas cosas… o ninguna… que se yo…

\- Y yo que me creía dura de roer – dijo dándole más fuerte de lo que quería. Había fallado el tiro, oportunidad perdida.

Emma medió sonrió y bebió otro trago, este fue más largo.

\- Que sepas que todavía estoy molesta con vosotras por haberme traído a traición – le reprendió recordando como la morena se había presentado en comisaria anunciando que tenía el remedio para sanar un corazón herido, y sin tener que usar la magia.

\- No te quejes, podría haber sido peor – dijo sentándose en una de las butacas. Con el movimiento de Emma estaba claro que Regina no podía ganar, otra cosa en la que perdía… -. Además, es alcohol del bueno.

\- Cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, o al menos todo lo silenciosas que pudieron a pesar de la música.

\- ¿Y ahora que?

\- Intento averiguar cuanto va a costar… que te abras – se sinceró Regina.

\- ¿Qué abra el que? Ya me he abierto, Hook se ha pirado – resoplo la rubia. Todos le preguntaban por lo mismo -. No quiero hablar de ello.

\- Tienes que hacerlo Emma, es lo mejor, hazme caso.

\- Todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo, no quiero hablar – repitió.

\- Lo que no puedes es encerrarte en ti misma. Hablando te sentirás mejor.

\- No, y como sigas así me largo – le advirtió.

Regina levantó las manos, se rendía.

\- Esta bien, como quieras – dijo rascándose la cabeza, el nuevo peinado le molestaba un poco -. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cuando sea y para lo que sea – nunca se lo había dicho pero esperaba que lo supiera.

Emma asintió pero siguió callada.

El mundo parecía ajenas a ellas, todos se divertían, ellas no. Parecían las mismas que antes, la una cabreada con la otra sin quererlo pero estándolo, o al menos molestas.

\- ¡Chiiicasss heee gaaanadooo! – balbuceó MM que había aparecido con una nueva bebida, aquella parecía de mayor tamaño que todas las anteriores juntas. Se fue tan rápido como había aparecido arrastrando algo sobre otra ronda de apuestas.

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, su madre era una completa borracha. Regina se río, habría pagado lo que fuera por ver esa faceta de Blanca en el Bosque Encantado. Emma la miró con una sonrisa y, instantáneamente, la borró.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vas a estar de morros toda la noche? – bufó Regina -. Va a ser larga, entonces.

Pareció que Emma se lo pensaba.

Regina rodó los ojos, aquello no estaba yendo como ella había planeado, para nada.

\- Voy a por otra copa – dijo a pesar de tener la suya medio llena y dejando sola a Emma.

Tenía miedo a que Emma pudiera convertirse en algo parecido a lo que había sido ella. El amor era debilidad, eso lo sabían todos, pero no todos sabían como afrontar las consecuencias de este. La rubia había sido el Oscuro, sabía que era sentir un poder tan fuerte como ese, sabía lo que era el Mal. ¿Y si se agarraba de nuevo a aquella oscuridad como a un trozo de madera a flote? ¿Y si se hundía en ella misma y era incapaz de salir hacia la luz? ¿Podría pasar aquello? ¿La Salvadora recayendo en la miseria?

\- Lo siento – se giró al escuchar aquella voz en su espalda, Emma la había seguido.

Asintió quitándole importancia, la tenía pero no quería que Emma se sintiera más mal de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Nos sentamos aquí? – propuso Emma, acababan de dejar libres dos huecos -. Como vuelva al sofá me quedaré grogui.

\- ¿De verdad serias capaz de quedarte dormida en una discoteca con la música a todo volumen?

\- He dormido en sitios peores, aquella butaca era la gloria – comentó Emma.

Regina se río. Aquella sí que empezaba a parecerse a la Emma de siempre, aunque tan solo fuera por unos segundos.

\- Creo que pediré algo más flojo – dijo al sentarse -, una más como la de antes y no encontraré la salida – Regina también sabía bromear.

Emma le sonrió.

\- Tranquila, te ayudaré.

Regina se lo agradeció, tiempo atrás dudaba que alguien hubiera actuado como Emma.

\- Llama al camarero, a ver si se fija cuando la llama la rubia y viene – se había cansado de esperar por el hombre.

\- Gracias por el piropo, aunque no se si es bueno o malo – dijo llamando al camarero que, ¡oh, sorpresa!, vino en el acto.

El chico fue a por las bebidas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó cuando vio a Emma sonreír.

La rubia cogió la servilleta y se la pasó. Había algo escrito. _Esopo_ y un numero de teléfono.

\- Tampoco es que sea un Adonis… - dijo rodando los ojos.

Emma arrugó la servilleta y la tiró al suelo ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

\- Ya veo que no va a tener suerte esta noche – dijo Regina mirando hacía el chico que servía más copas.

Emma la miró con una sonrisa. No, él no iba a tener suerte.

\- ¿Brindamos? – propuso.

\- ¿Por el camarero? – le preguntó Regina.

\- Por lo que sea – dijo Emma.

\- Entonces… - pensó un poco antes de hablar -, brindaremos por ti y por mí, por nosotras – sentenció Regina.

\- Por ti y por mí – repitió chocando con el de ella.

* * *

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Regina después de beberse otro par de copas más -. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo sobre Hook? – preguntó después de que Emma le hubiera dicho que sí.

\- No tiene nada que ver contigo Regina. No te preocupes, no es por ti.

\- Emma…

\- Regina…

\- Por favor – le suplicó.

Regina no era así, no era de aquellas personas que iban detrás de la gente suplicando hasta conseguir lo que querían, pero Emma… Emma era Emma.

\- No me siento cómoda hablando de esto Regina…

\- No saldrá de aquí – le prometió -. Ahora, puedes confiar en mi – le repitió y recordó.

\- Lo sé, por raro que parezca siempre he confiado en ti.

\- Entonces, ábrete Emma - ¿aquello había sonado tan mal como parecía? -. Hablemos sobre el inútil pirata, perdón, sobre Hook – rectificó -. Sé como te sientes, sé lo que es que una persona a la amabas ya no esté, sé lo que es sentirte traicionada – Regina, al ver que Emma seguía sin animarse, decidió empezar ella.

\- No es eso Regina, no es eso – dijo hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No se… Es como… Es… - Emma no sabía ni como empezar, ¿cómo iba a sonar aquello? -. No siento nada… Mi corazón no me dice nada… El hombre con el que me iba a casar, el que se suponía que me amaba por encima de todo, se va y yo me quedo ¿igual? No siento dolor, no siento nada… ¡Soy horrible, un monstruo!

\- No Emma, no. Tu no eres ningún monstruo. Seguro que sientes algo, tal vez no ahora porque es muy reciente y necesitas más tiempo para asimilarlo, pero seguro que hay algo profundo que se esconde por ahí abajo – la tranquilizó.

\- Lo único que siento es… - pero se quedó callada.

\- ¿Es? – la presionó la morena.

Casi fue un susurro, pero pudo oírlo.

Alivio.

Emma había dicho alivio.

\- No me mires así…

\- Perdona, me he sorprendido, eso es todo – dijo Regina -. Vale, ya esta, sigue. ¿Por qué alivio?

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mi… No se… ¿por no tener que pasar toda la vida casada con él? Estoy hecha un lío… ¿Porqué me siento así? – le preguntó Emma.

\- El corazón es el que manda, no nosotros. No puedes arrancártelo para no sentir, bueno sí, pero no lo vas a hacer – aquello ella lo sabía bien.

\- ¿Porqué no? Seria más fácil…

\- Ya, pero no te lo permito – en aquello era firme -. No me mires así, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

\- Vaya amiga…

\- Lo sé, la mejor – dijo alzando su copa para brindar con el aire -. Mira, no te tortures con eso, no vale la pena.

\- Nunca te ha caído bien Hook, ¿eh?

Su lenguaje corporal lo dijo todo.

\- Si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz – no se lo había dicho nunca pero desde que las cosas iban bien entre ellas lo sentía así.

\- Te has ablandado demasiado, Regina – se burló Emma -. Gracias – le sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres mi opinión?

Emma asintió.

\- Olvídale, encontraras a alguien mejor – de aquello estaba muy segura -. De pretendientes no te faltan – el camarero volvía a mirarla.

\- ¿Tienes una lista de ellos en uno de tus cajones o qué?

\- Puede ser, quien sabe – se río Regina. Ni loca iba a decirle lo del camarero.

\- No se Regina, ha sido mucho tiempo con Hook y ahora…

\- Ahora nada Emma – la cortó -. Tienes que pasar pagina con rapidez, no te ancles en el pasado – un consejo como aquel a ella le hubiera podido servir.

\- No anclarme en el pasado… - repitió -. Suena más fácil de lo que parece…

\- Difícil no significa imposible – le recordó Regina.

Emma asintió.

\- ¿Y por donde empiezo?

\- ¡Por otra copa! – exclamó la morena.

\- A este paso vamos a atrapar a mi madre…

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde esta? – preguntó girándose y buscando a Blanca entre la multitud.

\- No te preocupes por ella, sabrá cuidarse, al fin y al cabo es Blancanieves – después de tantos años todavía le costaba pensar en ello.

\- Vaya hija estas hecha, Emma – la rubia se encogió de hombros -. Ten, bebe para olvidar.

\- No le habrás dado ese consejo a Henry, ¿verdad? – por la mirada que le echaba la morena estaba claro que no -. ¡Para adentro! – exclamó tragándose el chupito de un solo trago.

Regina la miró beber, Emma tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. La bebida empezaba a hacerle efecto, parecía más animada que al principio, aquello era algo bueno.

\- Como arde – soltó después de tragárselo -. Pero esta bueno.

Regina le sonrió.

\- Te queda bien el peinado – le dijo Emma.

\- Creo que ya empieza a hablar el alcohol – se río Regina.

\- Puede ser, pero eso no hace que no sea cierto – dijo -. Me gusta.

\- Pues gracias – Regina se había sonrojado (y aquello no había sido por beber más de la cuenta).

\- ¿Pedimos otra ronda?

Ya no iba de otra, ¿verdad? Regina apuró la suya antes de que le trajeran la siguiente.

* * *

A Regina le había entrado la risa floja, había perdido la cuenta de las copas que se habían tomado. Entre una y otra se habían ido animando y pidiendo más y más. Emma estaba igual que ella, achispada a más no poder.

\- Tengo que ir al baño – balbuceó Emma.

Rompió a reír cuando se vio en el suelo. Se había levantado demasiado rápido.

\- Emma, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Regina uniéndose a las risas descontroladas de la rubia.

Emma se puso a cuatro patas y se incorporó agarrándose a los tacones de Regina. Después, para no agarrarse a las piernas de esta, fue subiendo por las patas del taburete.

\- ¿Puedes o te ayudo? – dijo sin parar de reír, ahora lo hacía a menos intensidad pero seguía riéndose de la rubia.

Le tendió la mano y Emma la agarró. Después, ya en pie, fue hacía el baño. Regina se quedó mirando como se alejaba a trompicones. Sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Emma se golpeó con la puerta, por lo visto era corredera y no de las que se abrían al empujar. Se miró al espejo y empezó a reírse al ver como su reflejo empezaba a hacer muecas. _Emma, estas borracha._ Volvió a reírse ante aquel pensamiento. Se desabrochó el pantalón y entró en uno de los cubículos.

* * *

\- Si que has tardado – comentó Regina mordiendo la pajita de su nueva copa para que esta no se le escapara de los labios.

\- ¿Me perdonas si te digo que me he perdido? – le sonrió Emma.

El color rubio del cabello de Emma se marcaba más, llevaba las puntas mojadas. Era lo que tenía lavarse la cara sin una buena coordinación.

\- Te perdono si invitas a la próxima – la morena le dedicó una enorme sonrisa -. Voy al baño.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas perdido – la pinchó levantándose poco a poco. No iba a hacer el mismo numerito que la rubia. No, ella no -. Pide algo fuerte.

* * *

Regina se lavó las manos. Tenía que agradecer que aquellos lavabos estuvieran decentemente limpios. No era un lugar demasiado grande pero si bastante amplio para que fuera lo bastante cómodo para moverse y no chocar contra las paredes. Odiaba aquellos baños enanos. Más cuando estaban sucios.

Se retocó un poco el maquillaje, de tanto beber el pintalabios había desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al ver su reflejo detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, la primera parte. Si os ha gustado (o encantado) dejármelo saber, si no lo ha hecho... también jajajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno... estoy viendo que este fic no ha gustado demasiado, o al menos eso me parece por los pocos reviews pero no iba a dejarlo sin terminar jajajaja. Tenía el fic completo antes de su publicación (con demasiadas expectativas cabe decir...)**

 **OUAT no me pertenece, sino el SQ seria canon y con eso dijo todo.**

 **Aquí viene la continuación y la última parte del fic ambientado en la escena del bar del 6x15.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al ver su reflejo detrás de ella.**

\- No se… Quería venir… Pasar pagina...

Emma parecía segura, borracha pero segura. Regina se la quedó mirando, se había apoyado contra el mármol blanco del lavamanos.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Lo estoy – el alcohol había aplacado todos los nervios y racionalizaciones que Emma hubiera podido tener en otras circunstancias -. ¿Tu? – le preguntó mirándola con intensidad.

La verdad es que Regina siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber como era hacerlo con otra mujer. Cuando Henry era pequeño había tenido mucho tiempo para leer. ¿Qué problema había en hacerlo con Emma? Al fin y al cabo era la otra madre de su hijo. Y la tensión sexual había sido existente desde el principio, desde que Emma pisó Storybrooke.

\- Entra en el cubículo del fondo, Emma – dijo comprobando que no hubiera nadie.

* * *

Aquel cubículo no estaba hecho para dos personas, lo habían visto nada más entrar. Sí, se podían mover pero con dificultad. Regina fue la que cerró con el pestillo y después, a duras penas, se giró para quedar cara a cara con Emma. La rubia había podido notar el trasero de la morena contra su entrepierna unos escasos segundos.

\- ¿Empezamos? – preguntó la morena al ver que Emma no actuaba.

Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Emma cuando esta asintió y empezó a masajearlo con cuidado.

\- Espera, espera – la cortó Emma -. ¿No vas a besarme antes? – preguntó notando como aquella mano se cerraba sobre su pecho.

\- Perdona – dijo parando todo movimiento y mirando los labios de Emma. La rubia se los mojó para que no estuvieran secos.

Se acercaron lentamente, con miedo, nunca habían hecho aquello. No sabían como actuar. Juntaron sus labios durante unos segundos, se les hacía extraño estar besando a la otra.

\- No ha sido tan terrible, ¿no? – preguntó la morena al separarse. No había sido un beso muy largo, tan solo un simple roce.

Emma le dio la razón y volvió a juntarlos. Ahora un poco más segura.

Los labios de Regina era como parecían, carnosos y blandos, gruesos. Se abrieron al notar a Emma encima de nuevo. La rubia quería profundizar el beso. Regina parecía estar más que dispuesta a dejarla. Tenía ganas de probar. También dudas, pero las ganas persistían sobre estas. Sintió la lengua de Emma buscar la suya, dejó que la encontrara. Con torpeza Emma subió las manos para ponerlas sobre Regina, no sabia donde. ¿En la cintura? ¿En los brazos? ¿En la nuca? Dejó que cayeran sobre su brazos, una de sus manos fue a parar a la mejilla de la morena. La vio cerrar los ojos. La imitó y siguió con aquel beso.

\- ¿Cómo vas? – quiso saber Emma al despegar sus labios en busca de aire. Necesitaba saber si Regina seguía dispuesta a seguir.

Se desabrochó el vestido mirando fijamente a Emma, se hacía una idea de lo que pensaba. Ella estaba igual. Sonrió al ver como los ojos de Emma se desorbitaban al ver aparecer sus sujetador de encaje de debajo de la tela. Una sonrisa que la rubia no llegó a ver. Parecía que llevaba un sujetador push up, eso o que la vida no era nada justa.

\- ¿Te has quedado muda? – preguntó moviendo sus pechos tapados de un lado a otro.

\- Yo… yo… - parecía que toda la seguridad que tenía Emma había vuelto a desaparecer. Sus ojos se movían de derecha a izquierda, como los pechos de Regina.

La morena llevó sus manos a la espalda y busco el broche de su sujetador. Esperaba no tardar demasiado en abrirlo, justo hoy lo estrenaba.

\- Espera, espera – la paro Emma de nuevo.

\- ¿Estas segura de que quieres Emma? Podemos parar y olvidar esto – tal vez la rubia no estaba tan cómoda como creía en un principio.

\- No es eso… - dijo –. Quiero hacerlo yo… - le pidió.

Regina hizo ademan de girarse, o al menos intentarlo, pero Emma la paró, no quería que la morena se moviera. Atrajo a Regina hacia ella envolviéndola en una especie de abrazo, mentiría si dijera que sus manos no estaban temblando. Regina apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Emma dejándose hacer. Suspiró al notar las manos de Emma sobre ella. La rubia había empezado a deslizar su mano hacia arriba, partiendo de la parte más baja de la espalda de la morena. Regina podía notar el dedo corazón recorrer la línea que marcaba columna. Los demás, acariciaban sus costados. Se mordió el labio y dejó que sus manos bajaran al culo de Emma, notó como se había estremecido. Las dejó allí mientras Emma seguía dibujando en su espalda.

Notar a Regina la ponía nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba. En todo momento se le pasaba por la cabeza el parar, el dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, el salir corriendo o simplemente volver a la barra y seguir bebiendo. Por otro lado, una parte de ella, no quería dejarlo. Se mandó respirar cuando la morena realizó los mismos movimientos circulares que había hecho antes con sus pechos.

\- Creí que tendrías que pedir ayuda para encontrarlo – bromeó Regina cuando sintió como su ropa interior se aflojaba.

Emma dejó que el sujetador de Regina cayera al suelo. Con un pie lo deslizó para que nadie entrara y viera la prenda asomarse por debajo de la puerta. No se podía creer que le estuviera mirando los pechos a Regina Mills. Y sí, la vida no era nada justa. Los pechos de la morena eran enormes.

Ahora que ya no estaba prisionera en el abrazo de Emma, Regina aprovechó para empezar a desvestir a la rubia. Quería empezar por los pantalones, quería observar aquello que ya había tocado pero empezó deshaciéndose de lo mismo que le faltaba a ella. Volvió a engancharse al cuello para besarle la clavícula. De mientras, sus propias manos habían quedado atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos junto a los botones de la camisa de Emma. La rubia podía seguir bajándole el vestido, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió un poco al escuchar el gemido involuntario que se le escapó a Emma por sus besos, aquello era bueno. Los bajó hacia sus pechos nada más quitarle la prenda exterior. Emma llevaba un sujetador parecido al suyo pero sin encaje, ella era más de lo cómodo que no de lo caro. No se demoró en desabrochárselo.

Regina agarró la mano de Emma y la colocó sobre su pecho. Ella dejó la suya sobre el de Emma. No era lo mismo que cuando lo había masajeado con dos capas de ropa en medio.

\- Regina, yo… - empezó Emma.

\- Shhh. Tranquila, todo esta bien – la tranquilizó. Todavía seguía sujetando el brazo de Emma. Empezó a moverlo para que su mano jugara con su propio pecho.

Notaba su palma caliente, Regina desprendía calor. Sus mejillas se tronaron rojas al sentir como el pezón de la morena se clavaba en su mano. Regina le sonrió. Ella podía notar lo mismo pero no se sonrojó, sino que notó como otra parte de su cuerpo se despertaba.

\- Voy a soltarte el brazo pero no hace falta que saques la mano de mi pecho, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma asintió y Regina le acarició el abdomen hasta llegar al otro pecho. Se moría de ganas por desabrocharle el vaquero pero podía esperar un poco más. Emma tenía los pechos muchísimo más pequeños que ella, pero también (tenía que admitirlo) más firmes y más duros. Los acarició con dulzura, sabía lo que podía doler el pecho ante un mal apretón, más de una vez ella misma se había lastimado.

\- Bésame de nuevo Emma – le pidió, no le importaba llevarla.

La rubia la cogió por la cadera y la enganchó más a ella, sus ombligos se tocaban, lo mismo pasaba con el pecho libre de la morena. Podía sentirlo sobre el suyo, Regina llevaba tacones de aguja de los altos. Pasó las manos por el cuello de la rubia para profundizarlo, necesitaba que Emma se soltara, sino no podrían hacer nada o al menos sin dolor.

Llevaban varios segundos besándose cuando Regina decidió mover la siguiente ficha, la más esperada por ella. Volvió hacía el pantalón de Emma y fue directa al botón, no forcejeó en absoluto, casi parecía que llevara haciendo aquello toda la vida. Los labios de Emma se detuvieron durante una milésima de segundo pero volvieron a lo suyo. Regina empezó a bajárselos mientras Emma movía las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo. Era un tanga, Emma llevaba uno pequeño azul celeste. No conjuntaba con el sostén, pero aquello no le sorprendía en absoluto. Formaba parte del encanto de Emma. Llevaba los glúteos, firmes como los pechos, al descubierto. Con su índice acarició el borde del elástico y se acabó de quitar su propio vestido. Ella también llevaba lo mismo aunque del mismo color de su sujetador. Las manos de Emma parecieron soltarse, habían vuelto a agarrar los pechos de Regina y parecían no querer soltarlos, lo mismo pasaba con los labios, le iba dando pequeños besos mientras Regina las desvestía.

El cuerpo de Emma era precioso, tenía que reconocerlo. Lo mismo que el de ella, sí, tenía alta su autoestima. Apretó el culo de Emma y la pegó más, si es que aquello era posible, a su cadera. Quería sentirla.

Regina separó sus labios de los de Emma para hablar de nuevo.

\- Emma, escúchame – dijo -, se que estas nerviosa pero necesito que te excites, lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte daño – dijo con toda la dulzura del mundo -. Empieza por tocarme, no te cortes, esto no es malo – le susurró esperando que surgiera efecto en la rubia.

La verdad es que Emma se sentía tonta, desde el segundo cero había notado que lo estaba haciendo todo mal, que era una torpe en lo que el sexo con mujeres se refería. Sabía que Regina, al igual que ella, nunca lo había hecho pero parecía tener más idea, o al menos más claras sus acciones. Llevó los labios al lóbulo izquierdo de la morena y empezó a chuparlo y a morderlo escuchando como Regina la animaba a seguir. Vale, sí, aquello estaba bien, aquello le estaba haciendo sentir bien. El cuerpo de la morena se movía de forma que sus pechos se rozaran y se balancearan de arriba a bajo. Regina la había tomado con su culo. Se veía que le había gustado, no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo momento más de lo necesario. Tal vez iba siendo hora de que ella también agarrara el de la morena. Pensó en el muchacho y en lo que él disfrutaría si estuviera en su misma posición, aquella mirada había dicho mucho. Acarició sus glúteos pasado por debajo del fino hilo del tanga de Regina y esta echó su cabeza hacía atrás diciendo el nombre de Emma. Escuchar su nombre de los labios de la morena en una situación así, le provocó un agradable cosquilleo.

\- ¿Cómo… como vamos a hacerlo? – jadeó Regina. Era consciente del limitado espacio.

Se sentó en la cisterna del lavabo haciendo que Regina se sintiera como si realmente estuviera sola en aquel cubículo. Emma tenía los pies sobre la taza del váter.

\- ¿Estas preparada? – le preguntó apoyando una rodilla entre los pies de Emma y abriéndole las piernas.

\- Creo que si – dijo con voz temblosa, temía sentir dolor y herir a la morena.

Regina le sonrió para infundirle valor pensando que su amiga tan solo estaba asustada por ella misma. Con ambas manos, y sin dejar de observar con más atención su cuerpo, le fue deslizando la ropa interior haciendo que Emma se estremeciera levemente al notar el frio en su trasero. Un frio que desapareció en nada. Arrugó la pieza de ropa en sus manos y la tiró hacia un lado, casi dejándola tras el inodoro. Allí delante tenía a una Emma completamente desnuda y a su merced, esperando para ser tomada. Iba completamente depilada, casi como si supiera que tenía que rasurarse para aquella noche de copas con Regina, pero no, de ninguna manera era así, había sido toda una casualidad que Emma se depilara aquella misma mañana. Parecía perfecta, ahora entendía a las lesbianas y bisexuales.

Llevó su mano hacía la entrepierna de la rubia y le acarició los muslos, no quería ir deprisa, quería disfrutar de su primera vez con una mujer, ¡y que mujer! Emma apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y se dejó hacer, por primera vez en todo el rato parecía estar relajada. Ahora era Regina quien estaba nerviosa, quería hacerlo bien, quería que la rubia disfrutara de sus manos. _Vale Regina, respira. No es difícil, tu solo respira y haz lo que te gustaría que te hicieran a ti._ Llevo su mano derecha hacia la parte sur del ombligo de Emma y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, poco a poco. Cada vez notaba más el calor que desprendía aquella parte tan intima de la rubia. Pasó de largo el suave y liso monte de Venus de Emma y fue acercándose al pequeño clítoris rosado de esta, lo acarició levemente pero siguió descendiendo. Quería comprobar si Emma estaba lo suficiente mojada. Lo estaba, sus labios estaban húmedos y pringosos de aquel liquido que ella conocía tan bien y que la había acompañado durante tantas de las noches. Necesitaba que estuviera más excitada de lo que ya lo estaba, necesitaba saber que no iba a lastimarla. Exploró aquel lugar por primera vez como si fuera una cueva repleta de piedras preciosas, mirando todo, sin dejar ningún rincón por excavar. Emma mantenía los ojos abiertos, quería ver como Regina hacia aquello, quería guardar cada recuerdo con la experiencia. Parecía como si todo el alcohol que ambas habían consumido se hubiera evaporado, como si nunca hubiese llegado a existir.

Levantó los ojos nada más escuchar el gemido de los labios de la rubia. Emma, cuando se encontró con estos, le sonrió. La morena se enganchó más a la entrepierna abierta de la rubia, tuvo que abrir sus propias piernas para ponerse de cara a ella, aquella taza de baño, ahora, ya no era tan buena idea.

\- Empiezo, ¿vale? – le dijo colocando sus dedos en posición, necesitaba su permiso para penetrarla, ya la había acariciado demasiado. Tanto que se había formado un pequeño charco junto la cadena a presión.

Emma asintió.

\- Pero antes, vuelve a besarme, por favor – le medio suplico.

Regina junto una vez más los labios con los de Emma y poco después hundió los dedos en la rubia. Emma soltó un profundo gemido que murió en el interior de la boca de Regina, no se había separado de sus labios ni un solo momento. Las manos de Emma se agarraban a los hombros de Regina y su cadera se movía al ritmo de los dedos de esta. Iba lenta, como desde que habían empezado con todo aquello. La lengua de Regina buscó la de la rubia e introdujo un dedo más en su vagina. Su pulgar se movía alrededor del clítoris de la rubia. Los pechos de ambas mujeres habían quedado olvidados pero no importaba, volvían a rozarse entre ellos. La mano libre de Regina acariciaba el abdomen de Emma y a veces, hasta lo arañaba.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó separando los labios de los de la rubia.

Gimiendo, Emma asintió. Cogió la cabeza de Regina y volvió a besarla. La morena mordió el labio de Emma y esta se mojó más de lo que Regina le estaba provocando. Sorprendiéndose a si misma, abrió más las piernas, quería más.

\- Re… Regina… - gimió -. ¿Crees que puedAAAsss bajar abajo? – le preguntó -. Qu..quiero saber lo que se siente – dijo entrecortadamente.

Aquello también estaba en la larga lista de Regina de cosas para probar.

Se sentó en la taza del baño y cambió unos labios por otros. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se postró ante la entrada de la rubia. Empezó dejando un pequeño beso en ella, quería ver como reaccionaba Emma ante el contacto de sus labios en su vagina. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una, ni de la suya propia. Se veía con otros ojos. Se lamió los labios para saborear a Emma, después empezó a recorrer cada uno de los muchos pliegues de la rubia con la punta de su lengua.

\- Siiii – gimió Emma apretando la cabeza de Regina contra sus piernas.

Regina había empezado a penetrarla con la lengua antes de que Emma hiciera aquello.

No tardaría mucho en correrse, pero la morena la ayudo incorporando a sus dedos para que complementaran a su lengua.

\- Perfecto, eso ha sido perfecto – murmuró relamiéndose los labios llenos de flujo de Emma.

Emma la miraba desde arriba normalizando su respiración, nunca había estado tan expuesta delante de la morena.

\- Tu turno – dijo Emma bajando de la cisternas.

\- Respira Emma, respira – le recordó al ver que Emma casi se ahogaba al hablar -. Quiero probar una cosa, pero has de respirar – bromeó Regina.

* * *

MM seguía a lo suyo, no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de su hija y Regina. Se encontraba de lo más enfrascada en su pelea vikinga.

* * *

\- ¿De donde te sacas todo esto? – quiso saber Emma cuando Regina le contó lo que quería hacer.

Se había encaprichado de aquella postura, quería probarla al menos una vez en su vida. La había leído en uno de sus muchos libros y lo que le hacía aquella pelirroja a la protagonista le había gustado. Era casi como seguir las indicaciones del Kamasutra, Regina sería la que sería tomada. Nada más pensarlo se excitaba. El arco que iba a formar su columna iba a hacer que las sensaciones de las penetraciones de Emma se intensificaran. Aquello y la sangre bajándole, de golpe, a la cabeza. Tenía que apoyar las manos en el frio suelo y dejarse caer hacía atrás. ¿Qué había más excitante que hacer aquello en un pequeño baño? Le sorprendía que aquello pudiera hacerse en un lugar como aquel, con Emma sentada en la taza del váter y ella encima había más sitio de lo que parecía.

Le sonrió y la besó.

\- De los libros – no le importaba que Emma supiera que leía literatura erótica y lésbica.

Pegó sus ojos a los de Emma y poco a poco fue dejándose caer. Emma la estaba sujetando por la cadera. Por si acaso, le había dicho la rubia. Tan solo la soltó cuando vio como la morena asentía. Solo entonces, empezó a tocarla. Deslizó sus manos y fue directamente a aquellos pechos injustos. Antes los había dejado abandonados, pero ahora ya no. Quería metérselos en la boca, todos, enteros, pero tenía claro que aquello no seria posible, no tenía una mandíbula tan grande. Se los acarició hasta que se inclinó sobre estos.

\- Muérdeme Emma – le pidió.

Emma fue dejando pequeños mordiscos por todo los pechos. Mañana la morena se despertaría con algún que otro morado. Parecía que a la morena aquello no le preocupaba, estaba demasiado ocupada gimiendo. No podía besarla, su cabeza estaba demasiado lejos. Siguió mordiéndole los pechos y pellizcándolos. Aquello ultimo había sido idea suya, de su propia cosecha. Si a Regina no le gustaba ya le diría que parara.

Acarició el cuerpo de Regina para llegar a la entrepierna de Regina, al igual que ella la llevaba depilada. Al menos hoy, podía notar como algún que otro pelillo hacia acto de presencia. La embistió con fuerza, aquello había sido otra de las cosas que la morena le había pedido. La espalda de Regina se arqueó más todavía y gimió con fuerza. Aquella brutalidad con la que Emma le había entrado había hecho que se deshiciera de placer. El libro tenía razón, así, en aquella postura, el sexo era como de otro mundo. Moviéndose al ritmo de Emma, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando como Emma la embestía y le acariciaba, a la vez, el pecho. Parecía concentrada, no se había dado cuenta de que Regina la estaba observando, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a la entrepierna empapada de la morena. Sus dedos entraban con facilidad, con demasiada facilidad incluso. Se había quedado hipnotizada mirando como todos los músculos de la vagina de Regina se contraían.

\- Saca una pierna de debajo de la mía y frótate contra mi, Emma – le pidió Regina deseosa de probar la tijera en una posición así.

Emma fijó sus ojos en Regina y con cuidado de no desestabilizarla hizo lo que le pidió. Pasó su pierna derecha por encima de la izquierda de la morena y se acercó haciendo que sus vaginas se tocaran por primera vez. Notaron aquella sensación de calor que se producía cuando dos pieles se juntaban y empezaron a contonear sus cuerpos buscándose más. Emma empezó a gemir en el acto, penetrar a Regina la había excitado y ahora, al sentirla de nuevo contra ella, dejó salir toda aquella excitación que llevaba dentro.

Las manos de Regina empezaron a fallar, temblaban por las sensaciones que el roce con Emma le producía, tuvo que apoyar los codos haciendo que la Emma se deslizara más al extremo de la taza, un poco más y ambas terminarían en el suelo del baño.

Las respiraciones agitadas iban a la par que los movimientos desenfrenados por ambos cuerpos. Regina había terminado por enrollar su pierna izquierda en la cintura de Emma, de ese modo sus centros quedaban más pegados. Iban alternando entre movimientos rápidos y lentos, aunque la verdad, les costaba más ralentizar el fragor del momento, querían más.

\- Voy a correrme Emma – la avisó entre jadeos.

Dos de aquellas palabras de la morena hicieron que Emma se excitara todavía más, a ese paso ambas alcanzarían el orgasmo a la vez. Continuaron montándose la una a la otra durante unos segundos más.

\- ¡DIOOOSSS! – sonrieron, no solo habían acabado a la vez sino que habían gritado exactamente lo mismo.

\- Ayúdame a levantarme – le pidió. Notaba como toda su sangre se le había quedado atascada en la cabeza.

* * *

Emma esperaba a que Regina terminara, tan solo le quedaba repasarse los labios. Ella tan solo había tenido que acomodarse el peinado, había terminado más despeinada de lo creyó en un principio.

\- Estas bien, acaba ya – la apremió sonriendo.

Regina, sin parar el movimiento de su pintalabios, le sacó la lengua.

Entre ellas todo parecía ir bien, no había nada raro, no era incomodo.

Tal vez alguna vez pudieran repetir de nuevo, nunca se sabía.

\- Lista – dijo -. Voy a echar un ultimo vistazo – le dijo refiriéndose al cubículo. No quería que encontraran algo que pudiera ponerlas en un aprieto a los ojos de los demás.

Emma se apoyó contra la misma pica que Regina se había apoyado antes y asintió.

* * *

Se sentaron de nuevo en la barra, Regina había propuesto tomar otra copa nada más salir del baño. Emma, sedienta, había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- ¿Todo bien? – quiso saber la morena.

Emma le sonrió, sí, todo estaba bien, de maravilla. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa, ella tampoco tenía ninguna duda, tan solo necesitaba comprobar que aquello era mutuo.

\- Tened chicas, aquí tenéis – dijo el camarero. Este ya no era el mismo, el otro debería de haber acabado su turno en algún momento de su intercambio sexual.

\- ¿Vamos? – MM justo llegó cuando el hombre soltó los vasos -. David ya estará harto de tanto dormir – dijo arrastrando las palabras, se la veía más borracha que antes.

\- Sí, vamos – dijo Emma levantándose y dejándose olvidada su ultima copa –, que estamos agotadas.

Regina asintió dándole la razón.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado (y cruzar los dedos, a ver con que nos saldrán con la T7...)**

 **SwanQueen al poder!**


End file.
